


Milky Smooth

by HunnieDae



Series: College Boyfriends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Oikawa, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: “These tits are mine.” Iwaizumi’s chest rumbles, anger simmering at the pits of his stomach. He reaches out and grabs Oikawa’s volleyball jersey from where it lays crumpled on the ground.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: College Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683367
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1034





	Milky Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I have a raging lactation kink and thus, my male omegas lactate while they’re in heat. It features pretty much throughout so please keep that in mind if it’s not something you’re into! 
> 
> The biggest thanks goes to my other half in all things filthy, Lolistar92! She is the mastermind behind all the smut and I’m trying to entice her over to Haikyuu to write everyone some hot smut! 
> 
> Enjoy x x x

On the first day of Oikawa’s heat, his tits were supple, filled with milk to feed Iwaizumi. It’s a natural reaction for an omega’s body to generate milk for their mate to keep them fed while they fuck the living daylights out of their omega. All to break the heat, _of course._

Now, Iwaizumi has drunk Oikawa’s pecs dry to induce his own rut. Oikawa’s chest aches, hell, his whole body _aches._ Iwaizumi has come with all his strength and power to pound Oikawa through the mattress. 

Oikawa dozes, sleepily clutching at his tear stained pillow, wet from crying with pleasure. Iwaizumi triggering his rut means they’ve both been at it for countless amounts of hours, fucking and knotting, then fucking and knotting some more. 

Cum is leaking out of Oikawa’s ruined hole, coating his thick thighs and adding to the mess of bodily fluids. 

Pain shoots through Oikawa’s spine and his eyes bulge, opening so fast because of the sensation. “I-Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screeches, feeling his swollen walls get forced apart by Iwaizumi’s thick, hard cock. 

“Fucking take it,” Iwaizumi grunts. His fingers press harshly into the soft flesh of Oikawa’s hips. The grip is bruising and Iwaizumi uses his strength to pull Oikawa’s hips down and fuck him onto Iwaizumi’s cock. 

“S-sensitive! Please, I can’t take anymore!” Oikawa sobs, clutching his pillow. He needs this, needs to be fucked again and again until his heat breaks but it feels too good, so good that he’s constantly barrelled into oversensitivity. “No more, please no more!” 

More slick gushes out of Oikawa’s hole, mixed with all the loads of cum Iwaizumi has dumped in him. Iwaizumi chuckles darkly, getting complete confirmation that Oikawa doesn’t mean a word he’s saying. 

“You don’t want this, baby?” Iwaizumi punctuates his words with hard thrusts, hips hitting against Oikawa’s plump ass fervently. “Are you sure?” 

Iwaizumi pulls out his cock and slaps it against Oikawa’s sloppy hole. The sound it makes is completely obscene and Oikawa’s stomach flips with heady humiliation. Oikawa loves being reduced to Iwaizumi’s cock sleeve, loves that Iwaizumi _needs_ Oikawa’s body to break his rut, just as much as Oikawa needs Iwaizumi to break his heat. He finds no shame in begging, “Fuck, no! Please, Iwa-chan, please fuck me, please breed me!”

Any other time Iwaizumi would tease Oikawa more, would make him wait but with his rut taking over him, he fucks forward hard and fast. 

Each thrust makes filthy squelching noises as Iwaizumi fucks his spit, cum and slick in and out of Oikawa’s body. 

Iwaizumi snakes his hand around Oikawa’s frame and takes hold of his soft cock. “Not even hard for me anymore? Am I not making you feel good?” 

Oikawa wails _yes,_ as he bounces back onto Iwaizumi’s cock as much as he can. There’s no way he can get hard again, but still, he needs to squirt more, needs to cum from his ass. 

“Tell me then. Tell me how good I make you feel.” It’s unfair how controlled Iwaizumi sounds even though he’s just as deep into this as Oikawa is. 

Changing his angle, Iwaizumi batters Oikawa’s prostate with every snap of his hips, thick cockhead punching in so hard like it’s trying to leave an imprint in Oikawa’s body. 

It’s impossible to answer, Oikawa’s tongue is lolling out, drooling all over himself and his eyes are rolled back in pure bliss. 

If Iwaizumi keeps toying with Oikawa’s sensitive cock he’s no doubt going to piss himself. That’s how fucked out Oikawa is and in all honesty, he would gladly accept pissing himself for Iwaizumi to show his complete submission to his mate. 

“I said,” Iwaizumi says furiously, “tell me how _good_ I make you feel.” Iwaizumi moves his hand up to Oikawa’s nipples and _twists._

Searing pain courses through Oikawa’s body. His tits are so sore, Iwaizumi didn’t go easy on them as he drank and _drank_ Oikawa’s milk, sucking ferociously on each nipple. Oikawa’s eyes bulge again and he clenches down on the cock in his ass, sobbing at the mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Iwa—Iwa,” Oikawa manages to say between his sobs. Iwaizumi is flicking Oikawa’s nub back and forth, scraping it with his fingernails. 

Despite feeling as though all of his milk has been guzzled away, pathetic drops form on Oikawa’s nipple because of Iwaizumi’s teasing. No matter how fucked out Oikawa is, his body still gives Iwaizumi everything he wants. 

“So good—too good, too much,” Oikawa babbles. He’s exhausted but his frustration is bubbling below the surface, ready to boil over because his omega wants to be bred, needs to be bred again and again. 

“Wanna see you,” Iwaizumi grunts, pulling his cock out of Oikawa’s swollen hole. “Make your pussy show me how much it wants me.”

Oikawa wails, not wanting to be empty. He is desperate for Iwaizumi, desperate for everything Iwaizumi will give him. Their bodies are in sync, moving together with succinct motions. 

Then, Oikawa is straddling Iwaizumi, back leaning against Iwaizumi’s bent legs. Iwaizumi plants his feet on the bed and grinds up into Oikawa. Like this, they’re almost face to face with how Iwaizumi is propped up against the headboard. It’s so intense to be this close, Iwaizumi is directly in front of Oikawa’s tits. 

Oikawa tries to cover his chest from the greedy look in Iwaizumi’s eyes. “D-don’t, there is nothing left, Iwa-chan.”

Sweat coats Iwaizumi’s brow but that’s the only real indication of his exertion. “Tooru, you're trying to tell me you're empty? Look at how your tits are bouncing for me.” 

To punctuate his claim, Iwaizumi's hips lift up and nearly throw Oikawa off balance. His cheek burns with humiliation as his small breasts do exactly as Iwaizumi says. 

Oikawa whimpers. In this position, Iwaizumi barely has to fuck up into his body. Iwaizumi’s length is buried so deeply inside Oikawa he’s sure he would be able to see his stomach distending if Iwaizumi was to thrust even slightly. It makes Oikawa squirm even as Iwaizumi’s hands bracket his chest, thumbing the underside of his breasts, stare never wavering. 

“I—I can’t! There’s no more,” Oikawa cries. Every nerve in his body is like a burning fire, crackling away and spreading, becoming more and more intense by the second. 

Iwaizumi leans forward and takes one of Oikawa’s nipples into his mouth. He bites down, teeth sinking into Oikawa’s nub. 

_“Iwa-chan!”_

Lapping at Oikawa’s nipples, Iwaizumi works over each of them with his tongue, making them harden and wet. The pressure begins to build in Oikawa’s chest and he’s absolutely dumbfucked that his body is even trying to create any more milk for Iwaizumi. 

After a harsh bite, Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi away as he sobs in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Iwaizumi growls, his eyes flickering as his inner alpha flashes through with fury. It’s instinctual how Oikawa purrs, trying to appease his mate even though he just shoved him away abruptly. 

“These tits are _mine_.” Iwaizumi’s chest rumbles, anger simmering at the pits of his stomach. He reaches out and grabs Oikawa’s volleyball jersey from where it lays crumpled on the ground.

Putting the clothing between his teeth, Iwaizumi tears it in half, showing his sheer strength as he shreds the material. 

Oikawa doesn’t know how it’s possible for Iwaizumi to do that while his knot is forming under Oikawa’s ass, still undulating his cock up into Oikawa’s ruined body. 

“I guess I’ll have to tie your arms down if you’re going to try and deny me Tooru.” Iwaizumi smirks, all devilish and dark. 

It happens fast. Iwaizumi winds the material around Oikawa’s arms, pinning them to his sides. Then he fastens the material under Oikawa’s tits, pushing them up slightly and making them look fuller. Oikawa just mewls, feeling his omega hindbrain telling him to submit to Iwaizumi in every sense of the word. 

“A—Alpha,” Oikawa whimpers, wriggling his body on Iwaizumi’s growing knot. 

“Stay still, Tooru,” Iwaizumi orders, deep voice thick with lust. His eyes flick to Oikawa’s chest and there is nothing he can do to brace himself. 

Iwaizumi is there straight away, hands on both of Oikawa’s tits, squeezing them and pressing his fingers into the flesh. Oikawa cries out, back arching, trying to escape Iwaizumi’s tight grip. It's no use, Iwaizumi is relentless. He uses his tongue to flick Oikawa’s swollen nipples until he’s crying. 

The pressure in Oikawa’s tits is an unbearably pleasurable sensation. He’s hyper aware of the growing fullness inside him, waiting for Iwaizumi to suck him. The need to release grows and Oikawa squirms, mewling for _more_. “Alpha,” Oikawa moans repeatedly, all breathy and fucked out.

It’s like a switch goes off in Iwaizumi’s head, hearing his mate call for his alpha. Iwaizumi jackrabbits up into Oikawa’s body, fucking upwards fervently. 

Oikawa is helpless to take it, bouncing on Iwaizumi’s cock like the knot slut he is. He resorts to babbling, begging, “Please, alpha, please Iwa-chan, please suck on my tits, it hurts.” 

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa little reprieve, just thumbing and pulling on Oikawa’s nipples cruelly. 

The onslaught of sensations has Oikawa unfocused, he doesn’t realise how close he is until Iwaizumi’s knot pushes past his gaping rim, slipping inside Oikawa’s body and locking Iwaizumi’s cock inside. 

Iwaizumi’s knot takes the space inside Oikawa like it’s his due, pressing against his battered prostate brutally. Oikawa sobs, overwhelmed by the pain from his tortured nipples and the unbearable pleasure of Iwaizumi’s knot on his sweet spot. Pleasure wins out as Iwaizumi grinds into Oikawa’s body, knot rubbing over him relentlessly until Oikawa can’t take it anymore. 

With a silent scream, Oikawa squirts. 

His slick floods out of his ass, pouring onto Iwaizumi’s knot with such force that some manages to drip out onto Iwaizumi’s groin. 

Iwaizumi twists Oikawa’s nipples and that’s when it happens. As Oikawa’s ass is squirting, his milk sprays freely from his tits. “That’s it baby, give it all to me. I want to ruin you, Tooru. I want your tits to be leaking every second I’m around. _Mine.”_

Oikawa can barely hear Iwaizumi but he understands the possessive tone nonetheless. The high of his climax only climbs higher as his nipples spurt milk over Iwaizumi’s hands, each contraction like it’s own mini orgasm. Tongue lolled out and panting, Oikawa can’t even think to mutter a protest as Iwaizumi, eyes locked with Oikawa’s hazy ones, leans forward and wraps his swollen lips around Oikawa’s nipple. 

Throwing his head back, Oikawa thrashes as much as he can while his arms are pinned to his sides and his back is pressed against Iwaizumi’s legs. He’s pinned entirely by Iwaizumi, by his legs, his cock, his _mouth_.

Iwaizumi sucks on Oikawa’s nipple with force, teasing the nub with his tongue. Oikawa dares to glance down, seeing Iwaizumi’s cheeks entirely hollowed out as he sucks. 

Pleasure erupts from within as Iwaizumi drinks Oikawa’s milk with every heady gulp. The pressure on Oikawa’s chest alleviates slowly and is replaced with a throbbing release. Iwaizumi’s cock is kicking inside Oikawa, pumping him full of cum while Oikawa’s body floods Iwaizumi’s mouth with milk.

_“Oh!”_ Oikawa moans. He can’t even say anything with coherence, just babbles a mixture of his mates name, alpha and unabashed mewls. 

Searing pain shoots through Oikawa’s body as Iwaizumi bites down over his areola, teeth piercing the skin. Iwaizumi always claims Oikawa’s tits, is obsessed with them and wants everyone to know that Oikawa is _his_ when Oikawa changes for practice. 

Oikawa loses consciousness for moments, head lolling and mouth hanging open. The pleasure is too much but finally, finally he feels his heat break in a rush of powerful pleasure. He cums from his cock pathetically, even his ass barely squirts. His tits are freely pouring their milk, Iwaizumi is teasing Oikawa’s other nipple and just letting the milk coat over Oikawa’s abs. 

When Oikawa comes around, Iwaizumi pulls off with one last cruel drag, biting down on Oikawa’s nipple. His mouth is covered in a mixture of milk and blood, wetness glossing his lips under the soft light. He tugs Oikawa’s neck down and kisses him breathless, making sure Oikawa can taste himself as Iwaizumi dominates his mouth, tongue forcing its way into the back of Oikawa’s throat. 

“You taste so good, baby,” Iwaizumi compliments, eyes lidded staring at Oikawa’s tits as if they’re the best thing in the world. He tongues around his claim mark, lapping over Oikawa’s oversensitive nipples and cleaning up the blood-milk mixture. 

“Ah—ah, Iwa-chan! Sensitive now, my heat’s broken,” Oikawa sobs, trying to move but Iwaizumi’s knot is still locked inside him, his arms are still pinned and he’s just left there to Iwaizumi’s mercy. 

“You think we are done, Tooru? My ruts not over yet,” Iwaizumi growls, all encompassing power drawing Oikawa back in and making him feel like submitting all over again, giving his hole, his tits, everything he has back over to Iwaizumi to use and use and _use._

Iwaizumi flips them over easily, fucking into Oikawa while he cries out. He licks at Oikawa’s abs, drinking down the milk there. 

Oikawa doesn’t know how long Iwaizumi’s rut will last for, but he’ll be there as a vessel for Iwaizumi’s pleasure. To be fucked and knotted, bred until his stomach distends with cum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoy these cute little college boyfriends! I have more plans for these two up my sleeve if enough people are feeling them :D x x x


End file.
